The present invention relates to a safety casing for an intravenous catheter needle used in conjunction with a catheter and a catheter hub.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,718 to McDonald discloses a safety needle apparatus. The McDonald device includes a tab at the distal end of the needle casing which is biased upward by the needle passing from a tubular needle base through a needle passage in the needle casing and ultimately through the catheter. The tab, when biased upward by the needle passing through the needle passage, locks into a channel in the catheter hub. When the distal point end of the needle is withdrawn longitudinally and axially inboard beyond the tab, the tab flexes transversely, that is, towards the axial center line of the needle, thereby withdrawing from the channel in the catheter hub. In the McDonald device, the inboard flexed tab does not lock the pointed distal end of the needle within the needle casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,725 to McDonald discloses a safety needle apparatus. Dual tabs are biased above and below the needle and protrude inboard facing into catheter channels. When the pointed distal end of the needle is longitudinally withdrawn inboard into the needle casing, the tabs flex transversely, that is, towards the axial center line of the needle, and are withdrawn from the inboard channels of the catheter hub. Due to the withdrawal of the tabs from the catheter hub channels, the needle casing can be detached from the catheter hub. Again, this McDonald device does not lock the pointed distal end of the needle after withdrawal of the same longitudinally inboard away from the tab locks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,728 to Carrell et al. discloses a one way rachet and flap system located at the proximal end of the needle. These flaps ratchet and lock with inboard protruding ledges on the needle casing. The distal pointed of the needle is not locked at the distal end of the casing but simply falls against a lip surface formed at the distal end of the needle casing. In another embodiment, the Carrell device utilizes a lever such that when the needle is fully withdrawn from the catheter and catheter hub, the proximal end of the needle moves into a keyway thereby moving the pointed distal end of the needle into a latch area. A flap then closes the latch area at the distal end of the needle casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,049 to Haining discloses an intravenous catheter and insertion device. Haining shows a notch lock at the proximal end of the needle carrier. The notch lock on the needle carrier cooperates with an inboard groove at the proximal end of the needle shield. U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,252 to Luther et al. discloses a single hand actuated locking safety catheter. The proximal end of the needle is attached to a rectangular slide box that slides over a rectangular needle shield. When the needle is in the fully retracted position, transversely extending tabs on the proximal end of the needle shield lock within and mate with channels on the inboard side of the rectangular slide box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,793 to Vining et al. discloses an intravenous catheter apparatus with a retractable stylet. Vining discloses a locking channel on the inboard side of the proximal end of a needle shield formed by symmetric bumps which cooperates with a ring attached to the distal end of a needle carrier such that upon full retraction of the needle, the ring is locked within the locking channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,230 to Suyeoka discloses an intravenous catheter placement unit with tubular guide sheath. The Suyeoka device includes a wing transversely protruding from a needle carrier which travels in a specially shaped cut-out or slot in the needle shield. U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,961 to Wanderer et al. discloses indwelling placement device with guard. This device includes a tab at the proximal end of a needle carrier which travels in a cut-out slot of a needle shield. The tab, when the needle is fully retracted is moved into an enlarged housing in the needle shield at the proximal end of the shield thereby prohibiting outboard movement of the needle in needle carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,671 to Chang discloses a flash plug for IV catheters. The flash plug permits one way air flow but blocks fluid or blood flow therethrough. U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,223 to Macalalad et al. discloses a sheath for a needle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,097 to Johnson discloses a protective end seal for an IV catheter fitting.